Starfire's Secret
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Starfire has a secret and raven offers to help her cope


Starfire's Secret

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=600061100**

_"Starfire has been acting rather strange lately." _Raven thought as she walked through the hallway to her room. They had just got back from a mission and Starfire had ran straight to her room. "_In fact, she always acted like this for a few days out of every month, usually around the same time..."_ Raven was slightly worried but she shook it off. "_Whatever it is, it's none of my business_."

Raven continued to walk down the hallway toward her room. She passed in front of Starfire's room and stopped when she heard rather loud sounds issuing from behind the thick metal sliding door.

_"It wouldn't hurt to just peek in_..." Raven thought to herself.

Raven created small black energy portal in the door, allowing one eye to peek through. Raven could only see the very edge of Starfire's bed. She could hear the sounds she was making clearly now, though. She was letting out loud moans and sharp breaths. Raven's curiosity was peaked. And though Raven rarely disrespected the privacy of other's (privacy being a big part of her life and all) her curiosity pushed her forward. She slightly widened the portal. Giving herself an unobstructed view.

Sitting on the middle of the bed, with her legs tucked underneath of her was the Tamaranian girl. Her eyes were closed, her head was rolled back in pleasure and her mouth was open letting out a string of frantic gasps. None of this really surprised Raven any. "_So... she's masturbating? That's it?" _Raven thought.

But then her eyes flowed down Starfire's body. The Tamaranian girl's skirt was still on, but popping out from underneath it was a massive cock with Starfire's hand on it, stroking back and forth urgently. "_That thing has to be at least 10 inches long..."_ Raven thought as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Raven gasped, but not loud enough to alert the masturbating girl. Raven felt more aroused than she had ever before. Though she was a composed person, that didn't mean she wasn't subject to hormones and being turned on. She continued to stare at the alien girl stroking her cock with increased fervor and urgency. When finally Starfire came. The red haired girl let out a loud yell and cum exploded from her orange dick onto her bed and the wall in front of her. Some of the  
white liquid dripped down her cock. Starfire let out a shaky sigh.

Raven couldn't take it any more. She widened the portal to fit her body and stepped through into the room. She allowed the portal to shut. Raven knocked on the door behind her, alerting Starfire of her presence.

"Fri-friend Raven! W-what are you doing here?" Starfire asked, sitting up in shock and embarrassment. A nervous smile appeared on her face and she tried to hide her still erect penis under her short skirt. Though that didn't do anything to hide the cum that coated Starfire's bed and wall behind her bed. Not all of which was fresh. Raven could see that a good amount of it was dried or drying. The sheer amount of cum that was all over Starfire's room was astounding.

"Star... would you mind telling me why exactly you have a penis?" Raven asked. She tried her best to ignore the heady aroma or Starfire's seed._ "Even the smell makes my mouth water..._" Raven thought as she inhaled deeply, trying to hide her intense arousal.

"Uhm... well... It happens every month to Tamaranian women..." Starfire explained, not even trying to hide her still hard cock anymore. "My Kanorfka always told me it was a special time that aided in creating children, but that I must always keep it a secret.." Starfire sighed, doing her best to ignore the painful throb already returning to her girl-dick. "A-and when it happens all I want to do is this." The alien girl said, gesturing to the cum that was all over her room. "But, it's only for a few days each month. Then it goes away and I return to normal." Starfire smiled awkwardly,  
hoping that the explanation was enough.

She was starting to notice how curvy and sexy Raven's body was. _"I've never noticed how big her breasts are!_" Starfire thought, a bit more excitedly than she should have. _They would be perfect for.._.

Raven's talking cut off her pleasant thoughts. "So, your clit turns into a penis, and then back after a few days. But, during these few days you are incredibly turned on all the time?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded. She was a little ashamed that someone outside of Tamaran knew her secret.

"Starfire... you should have told me sooner!" Raven exclaimed as she walk over to Starfire and sat on the edge of the cum soaked bed. Raven didn't know why, but she had the growing urge to "help" Starfire with her monthly issue. Her pussy was dripping and her whole body was throbbing with need, it was something she had never felt before. Raven slipped her hand over Starfire's cock. Raven could feel the muscle throb in her hand and she let out a moan.

Star pulled back slightly but let Raven take her aching penis in her pale hand. "Friend Raven! What are you doing!" Starfire yelled in surprise.

Raven lied down in front of Starfire. Her mouth was an inch away from Starfire's orange cock. She gave the pink head a light kiss before dipping her face down and towards Starfire's wet slit. Raven licked from the back of Starfire's slit to the head of her dick. Causing the alien girl to shiver in excitement and a small gush of precum to exit her. Raven quickly licked it away, causing Starfire to let out a gasping moan.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Starfire, I'm here. And I am more than willing to help you." Raven said in a husky voice, the was filled with lust.

Starfire looked down at Raven's face. A small smile was spread across her abnormally red lips, and her eyes were half lidded. Something about that lust struck look made Starfire let out another moan. She felt her cock becoming painfully more hard.

Raven accepted Starfire's moan as permission to do as she pleased. Raven took as much of the pulsating cock into her mouth as she could, leaving her hand to  
take care of the rest of the shaft, while her other hand found its way to Starfire's vaginal opening, forcing 3 fingers inside her.

Starfire was quickly reduced to letting out grunting moans. The Tamaranian tangled her hand through the other girl's dark purple hair and shoved her girl-dick farther down her throat. Raven moved the cock in and out of her mouth and stroked it faster, and faster. Starfire came in no time. Raven almost choked, but forced herself passed it, continuing her motions until Starfire's surprisingly large load came to an end.

Cum dribbled down Raven's chin. she licked what she could away, and wiped the rest of the while liquid on her sleeve. Starfire was out of breath but all she could think about was fucking the pale skinned girl before her. Her dick was still erect, and she was hornier than ever. Raven's own body was still aching with need and her slit was dripping.

Raven jumped off the bed and took off her clothes faster than she ever had before. When she was done, she stood before Starfire. Her perky D tits and hard dark gray nipples showing, as well as her neatly trimmed twat. Starfire stared at Raven's creamy pale body. Looking at those perfect D tits. Starfire knew what she wanted, no what she** needed** to do the them.

Starfire grabbed Raven's shoulders and slammed her down on the bed. She straddled Raven's stomach and placed her dick between Raven's tamaranian grabbed one of Raven's boobs in each hand and forced them over top of her dick harder than she meant to, causing Raven to let out a small yelp. Starfire ignored it. She began thrusting back and forth. Each time the very tip of her cock head would press against Raven's lips. After 5 thrusts, Raven opened  
her mouth, allowing the Tamaranian's dick to dip into her mouth slightly. Starfire moaned loudly as Raven's tongue caressed the tip of her cock.

Starfire came again. Some of the cum found it's way to Raven's waiting mouth, but most of it landed on her face. Starfire got off of raven and sat on the bed, allowing Raven to sit up. She licked the cum off of her lips and wiped the rest off with her hand. Which she then licked clean.

Starfire watched all of this breathlessly still hard and wanting more. Raven saw the lust that remained in Starfire's eyes and she knew it was in her own as well.

In one fast motion, Raven pushed Starfire down and mounted her dick. Raven let out a yelp of pain but then moaned as she moved herself up and down on Starfire's girl-dick. It created a sweet friction between them that took Starfire's breath away.

"R-Raven!" Starfire managed to yell. "I've never done this before... I'm scared."

"Hmm?" Raven hummed questioningly as she stopped and looked down at Starfire. "I haven't either." Raven said as she started up again.

"Wait! Might I impregnate you friend Raven? Is that not a bad thing here on Earth?"

Raven stopped once more and smiled down at Starfire. "No, Star. We're different species, you can't get me pregnant."

Starfire nodded, happy with the answer. Raven started her motions again. This time Starfire responded by thrusting into Raven as well. Starfire went slow at first, getting into the rhythm of it. She mostly just went along with raven's motions. It was slow and a bit awkward at first. As it went along Starfire began to notice all the little movements of Raven's body. When she thrustted into her deeper Starfire felt Raven's walls tighten pleasantly around her dick, and they would both Starfire went faster, thrusting into her friend even deeper. Yet, she still needed more of that sweet friction. The fire in her loins required it.

Starfire looked up to Raven. For a second their eyes met in an intense lust fueled stare down. Starfire's bright green eyes drilled into Raven's dark purple eyes. The stare held. They before went faster.

Both girls were now letting out a chorus of pleasured sounds. It wasn't long before they both were on the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh Star..." Raven groaned as her head rolled back. "I'm going to cum! Fuck me faster! FASTER!" Raven demanded.

The demand startled Starfire. but she did as she was told. And they both began to pant fast.

"Oh! FUCK!" Raven scream as she reached her climax. Starfire felt Raven's cunt tighten on her dick and she came again.

Raven went limp on top of Starfire and rolled off of her. Starfire's cum gushed from her entrance.

Starfire took the panting girl in her arms and hugged her close. "Thank you, friend Raven..."

"Anytime Star." Raven said in between pants. She looked down to see Starfire's still erect girl-cock staring up at her. "You're still hard, Star..." Raven said, as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a weak tug.

Starfire sighed, "I know... No matter how much I get off I still wish to cum more. I am sorry friend Raven."

Raven smiled at the orange girl. "Star, I would be more than happy to fuck you again. Just give me time to catch my breath."

Starfired gave her friend a large smile. "Okay! But this time, I get to be on top."


End file.
